1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for piling in connection with vertical or substantially vertical bore holes for base pipes drilled out into the earth, said base pipes, possibly, can be casted firmly to the surrounding hole wall. Likewise, the invention relates to devices in or relating to Aa combined drilling and piling machine or rig for the above-mentioned general objects.
2. Related Art
In order to attach a mounting plate for anchorage of a mast, it has previously been known to drill a hole and, thereafter, to lower a base pipe for the mounting plate, and it has also been known to attach such a mounting plate to a pile.
In order to make the base of the mounting plate sufficiently stable, the upper portion thereof should be constituted of a base pipe, because known piles/pile pipes do not exhibit the sufficient cross-sectional diameter.
According to prior art techniques, the piles are driven down by means of a special piling machine. It represents an obvious disadvantage having to use two separate working machines, a drilling machine and a piling machine, for carrying out two mutually associated working operations.